Entangled in Problem
by Inocc
Summary: I'm no good in summary..but I think this is a fluffy one..


Brave Vesperia was in a mission in Ehmead Hill. They were from Deidon Hold, so they spent a night in Halure. Everything was over at this time, so they could at least feel the peace in the world. A certain Krityan girl felt that too. She was very happy that everything was over. She was very happy that she could enjoy being with other members, especially with an ebony-haired man. She felt strange since she was with him. Sometime she felt nervous, shy, afraid, and happy when she was near him. That feeling was different to other men she met before.

She was sitting under the big tree that was an aque blastia before, thinking about her feeling towards him.

_I think I'm in love with him. But, does he feel the same? _She thought. She shook her head. _It's impossible that he loves me too. We haven't done intimate thing until now. Furthermore he is so close to Estelle. Maybe they will be a couple in not a long time._ That made her sad. She sighed, tears falling through her cheeks. This love really hurt her in her heart. Finally she was in love with someone, but the man she loved most likely loved someone else. She didn't recognize that someone was standing behind her.

"Judy," The familiar voice echoed through her ears. She was very shocked to hear that. Quickly she wiped away the tears and looked back to face him. She forced her lips to smile.

"Hello there, Yuri. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was walking to get some fresh air and ended up meeting you. What are you doing here?" He asked her back.

"Me? I'm just thinking…things," She answered slowly. "Where's Estelle?" She smiled seductively, as usual.

"She's talking to the Major, discussing about this village's condition. She always does something like that. Typical her," He chuckled a bit. Hearing her name from his mouth stabbed her very much to her heart, even penetrating it. Her face expressed her feeling and that couldn't help her. He saw her expression, and then sat beside her.

"Is there something? That face now is not your face," He commented at her. She blushed a little; small happiness approached her because he cared her. She was very happy although he cared her because she was his comrade, that what she thought.

"There's nothing," She lied, looked away. He took a deep breath.

"I think I agree that you're not good on lying," He said calmly. She looked at him again, loss of words. She wanted to confess her feelings to Yuri, but she didn't want to break their friendship if he rejected her. However, her love was overflowing in every inch of her body. That dilemma made her worried. Yuri saw uncertain in her face, so he tried to change the subject.

"You know, I met a villager. He thanked us for everything we had done to this village. And he gave me some grapes. Would you mind to join me to eat them with me?" He asked her. He groped his pocket and took a pouch. He opened it, revealing the purple fruit. Judy smiled weakly at him and nodded. He grinned as he gave her some grapes. They ate them together while they were watching the tree. Pink petals were flying softly around them; they even blocked the stars to show their beauty. Judy closed her eyes as she tried to feel the wind that was blowing slowly. Her face glowed in the night; revealing her true beauty. Yuri never saw her like this before. It's true that he admired her very much. She's beautiful, caring, calm, and soft with everyone. Their journey on defeating the Adephagos didn't give them time to explore each other's mind deeply, but he wanted to do it at a time like this.

He didn't realize that he leaned in slowly to her face. When their noses almost touched each other Judith opened her eyes suddenly. She blushed as hard as she could, but yuri stayed still with that position. Her heart began thumping fast. She forced her voice to come out, throwing away her thought to take the chance of kissing him.

"Yuri, wh-what is it?" Finally she had words to say. He smirked at her.

"There's something on your head," He reached out his hand to her hair, taking some petals from her hair. She chuckled a bit and helped him. She looked up and it happened. Suddenly their noses were touching each other, without knowing the reason. She knew that she did something wrong. They stopped for a while with that position. She blushed again, harder this time.

"You know…," Yuri whispered, stopping her heart with his voice. He leaned closer until their lips were inches away.

"I really want to kiss you right now," He said, sealing her lips with his own. Her eyes widened with the action. The one she loved kissed her! Slowly she closed her eyes and enjoyed kissing him. They kissed passionately under the tree. His hand held her head closer to him, while her arms encircled his neck softly. After some minutes they pulled away slowly, not wanting to let go each other. She let the tears sprang from the corner of her sparkling eyes. Yuri smiled as he wiped the tears away.

"So...what's the matter?" He asked her. She gasped as she heard that. He waited her to answer the question while was hugging her. He stroked her hair slowly to comfort her. Judy held her emotion away as she let the words left from her mouth.

"The matter is… I love you, Yuri," She confessed honestly. He laughed a bit, making her confused. After that he kissed her forehead as he whispered softly.

"It's alright… because I love you too."


End file.
